Fangs Lurk In The Moon
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: There was one thing that Garnet feared: Vampires. It was strange yet of the supernatural, and after a tough mission with a bloodsucker, Pearl is now one of them. Being overwhelmed with fear and with determination to save her friend, Garnet will take drastic measures to save Pearl and face her fear. Oneshot (Co written with Spart343 on Tumblr).


**Fangs Lurk In The Moon**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Co written with Spart343 on Tumblr.

My good buddy on Tumblr did a roleplay with me, and it was about a great early Halloween roleplay, we had a lot of fun with it, and I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Garnet crash into a hard tree bark as she was thrown at light speed. This mission was no ordinary mission, this was one of a supernatural creature. Garnet didn't know it exist, but Pearl always had that crazy assumption that they do exist. The vampire was in the moonlight, gazing upon the dazed and disoriented Pearl.<p>

Garnet had to do something, anything to help Pearl. Even if she was too overprotective, she still has to get Pearl from danger. These two were on a solo-mission together, both Steven and Amethyst are at home.

Garnet slowly gets up from the tree, summoning her gauntlets. She breaths heavily, glaring at the vampire. Fury raced in her veins. The vampire hissed angrily, right behind Pearl.

"You leave her alone!"

The vampire tackled Pearl as it tried to bite Pearl's neck. Pearl struggles to get the vampire off her as it forcefully nears it fangs near Pearl's neck.  
>Garnet runs to Pearl and the Vampire. She had her fist ready to punch the Monster away from Pearl.<p>

Soon, Garnet punched the Vampire and it escapes into the night. Garnet sees Pearl on the floor. "Thanks Garnet." Said Pearl as she got up from the encounter. I think we should go back with the others." Pearl Said.

Garnet nods, though she couldn't help but feel worried about Pearl. The vampire was so close to Pearl that it…..scared her in some odd way.

"Yeah…..," she replied hesitantly, "Let's…let's go back home."

She walked through the area, feeling really concerned for Pearl. She couldn't help but shake off that feeling about Pearl. Her heart beats like crazy, her dread is increasing.

"Pearl, are you okay?" she asked the pastel Gem, her voice lingering with compassion.

"I'm fine Garnet." said Pearl. "You must be worried after that battle." "But as you can see, I'm perfectly Fine."

* * *

><p>Soon The two gems reach back with Steven and Amethyst.<p>

"We're back." Said Pearl.

"Did you see anything weird?" Steven questioned.

" Well, we fou-"

Pearl was interrupted by Garnet as she said, "We didn't see anything and Pearl you need some rest."

"Alright Garnet." Said Pearl.

Garnet sighed, feeling relieved. It's as if some great build of weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Steven and Amethyst both stared at her with questioning looks, they never seen the leader so….distressed.

"You just need some rest, Pearl," she stated, adjusting her shattered shades, "That battle hurt you really badly. And…I'm not worried, just….concerned."

She was worried, she was dramatically worried. She just didn't want to admit it. But the others glance at her, perplexed. And that gave more suspicion. The crimson Gem was never this way before, and that….made them confused.

Later that night, Garnet went out of her room to have a midnight snack. As she went out of her room, she heard something in the kitchen. "Is that Steven?" Garnet thought.

As she went to the kitchen, she saw Pearl throwing things around in the kitchen. "Pearl, what are you doing at this hour?" Garnet questioned.

Pearl turned around and glared at Garnet. She didn't look like herself.

Garnet slightly jumped once she spot Pearl. The bloodsucker that attacked her and Pearl earlier that night made her uneasy….but looking at Pearl reminded her of that event. She stared at Pearl. She looks so…wild and…..creepy in a way.

She shook her head as she tried to get all of the thoughts out of her head. What concerned her is what Pearl looking so…so like this. She stared at all of the objects on the floor, her eyebrows scrunch in curiosity.

"Is…..," she paused to take a deep breath to calm herself, before reeling back to the question, "Is…..everything alright, Pearl?"

Pearl glared at Garnet and attacked Garnet. Garnet was shocked on what is happening right now.

She looked at Pearl and she had very red eyes that made Garnet push Pearl back from her.

Garnet summon her gauntlets and prepare to defend herself from did not know what's wrong with Pearl. Pearl charged at Garnet and gets knocked out easily as Garnet punched her in the head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amethyst is getting Breakfast as she notices Garnet with Pearl on the couch.<p>

Garnet didn't notice Amethyst at all, she was too wrapped up in her own mind, with ribbons of thoughts. She twiddled her fingers, trying to recover from what happened last night. She was puzzled at Pearl attacking her. Those red eyes…..made her shiver.

She wanted to know why Pearl was acting so…strange. It oddly spooked her in a way. She blinked, noticing Amethyst gazing at her in curiosity. She tried to make an excuse to mask off the suspicion.

"Oh…..hello Amethyst," she spoke, her voice trembling with nervousness, "How…..how are you doing?"

"Fine, but why is Pearl Tied up to the couch?" Amethyst Questioned. Garnet didn't answered. Pearl woke up and Screamed when she noticed that she was tied up.

"Why am I tied up?" Pearl Said. Amethyst laughed as she sees Pearl trying to get off the Couch.

Garnet raised a brow, confused yet again. This seems so much like a riddle game, but much more hidden. She saw Pearl struggle by being tied up, she saw her eyes are no longer blood red, but azure blue.

With a shaking hand, she timidly untied Pearl from the couch. Still she wondered what was up with her friend last night, it was just…..strange.

"Pearl…..do you remember what happened last night?" she asked, wanting to find out the answer.

"What do you mean? I was in my Room and then I'm tied up to the Couch." Pearl said with a mad tone.

"Sorry." Apologized Garnet.

" I'm going back to my room," Pearl said as she went back.

Later that day Garnet notices that Pearl haven't left the room. So she went to check on her.

As she went inside, she saw a horrific sight. Everything in Pearl's room was a mess and Pearl nowhere to be seen. Garnet knows that Steven and Amethyst are at the arcade playing games, so shes on her own now.

Garnet looked around in Pearl's room to find lots of things Pearl normally have missing and replace with things that are from a haunted house.

Garnet studied the things that are from a haunted house. Her heart pounded as she saw the entire room in chaos. It also shocked her in a way. Pearl _never_ leaves the place without a mess, never. And these things from a spooky house…left her puzzled. Why would Pearl need these things?

The room is dark and dank, that was another bad sign. She begin to sweat, but she take a deep breath. She had to investigate, whether she's afraid or not.

Garnet heard something. She turned around and saw Pearl, and it was not pretty. She had the red eyes again. But, she now had strange marks and her formal wear looked very different from before.

Pearl was looking at Garnet with an intimidating look from her eyes.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Pearl was hard to recognize even now. Pearl wasn't the same Pearl anymore. She is one of the vampires. Garnet is actually spooked by vampires, but never told anyone. She had to try something in order to get Pearl back to normal.

"Pearl….., it's me…..G-Garnet," she murmured, her voice trembling, "Look…it's me, please come to your…s-s-senses."

Her gauntlets raise near her shoulders.

"Or…..I would have to attack you, even if…..don't want to hurt you."

Pearl attacked Garnet. Garnet was pushed against the wall as Pearl tries to bite her neck.

Meanwhile, Amethyst came back to check on her fellow gems and sees no one. "I wonder what's Pearl up to?" Amethyst wondered. Amethyst opened Pearl's door and entered it.

She looked around and saw that the place was different. "looks like Pearl done some decorating, that's nice." Said Amethyst. Soon she saw the struggle between Garnet and Pearl and began to help Garnet.

Once Pearl was off of her, Amethyst can see Garnet's expression and became rather…..concerned. Garnet was breathing heavily, her heart is thumping and she places a hand across her chest. Her eyes are wide, and she couldn't stop breathing heavily. She slid down from the wall, trying to recover from what happened.

"Th-Thank….," she started to say, her voice lacking her normally stoic behavior, "Thank you….Amethyst."

"Garnet whats wrong with Pearl?" Said a shocked Amethyst. "I don't know see was never like this." Garnet said as she prepared to fight Pearl that just got back up.

Pearl charged at Garnet. Pearl got hit by Garnet when she counter her attack.

Once Pearl open her eyes she saw that she was tied up.

"Guys why am I tied up again?!" Said Pearl.

Garnet approached Pearl, trembling in fright. She never felt so shaken up just because of a supernatural creature. '_Calm down_,' she told herself, '_Calm down, this would only make things worse_.' She gulped, trying to respond to Pearl in her normal stoic behavior, but her voice came out as a scared response.

"Pearl….during that mission, the vampire bit you and you…are part vampire."

Pearl's face turned from mad to very shocked.

"What? Did I do anything bad when this happened?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst looked at Garnet as she explain what she did through the previous nights.

It was clear to Amethyst was that Garnet was still shaken from the events. Garnet seemed different now since she's scared.

"Y-yes…..," she replied with a shaky tone, "You…you attacked me…twice, and tried to bite me. I was so close to being bitten and turning into…..those monsters."

She rubbed her arms, trying to melt that fear of vampires away.

Pearl looked at Garnet. She didn't knew how different Garnet is feeling right now.

"Garnet, I'm so sorry for what I have done during the time I lost control." Said Pearl as she was showing emotion.

Garnet knew she couldn't hide her fear any longer. Pearl noticed, and even Amethyst noticed. She had a phobia of vampires, and that's why she was so paranoid during the battle. She breathed heavily, trying to respond to Pearl's apology.

"It's not entirely your fault, Pearl. It's the vampire that caused this in the first place."

"Then what are you waiting for, lets find it and destroy it." Amethyst said as she looked at Pearl and Garnet.

"Its not going to be easy finding it like last time, and we have certain amount of time before I turn again." Said Pearl. "Pearl's right Amethyst." Garnet said. "It will take time before we can find it again."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

The Gems are prepared to face this cold monster. Steven was at Greg's place just so he can be safe. Garnet couldn't help but have anxiety whenever there's a vampire. She had to stand strong, she can't let fear overcome her.

She marched through the creepy forest, leading the way to the bloodsucker. She knew the vampire had to be in a dark cave, since it's daylight outside.

Pearl had to wear a cloak while during the time they were in daylight.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" Pearl questioned Amethyst.

" It will protect you from the sun's light and not harm you," Garnet answered.

"Also it makes you look cool while we fight the vampire," said Amethyst.

"We are almost there," said Garnet as they were nearing the end of the journey to find the vampire that turned Pearl into one.

Garnet felt her heart thump. The vampire is here. It's _here_. She takes shallow breaths, She shakes her head, facing the vampire. She summoned her gauntlets, preparing to cure her friend, and stop the supernatural creature.

The vampire confronted the Gems with its vigorous body.

"I don't understand we saw it critically wounded the last time we fought it,." said Pearl as the vampire begun its attack.

The gems attacked the creature with a plan they devised before going into the forest.

* * *

><p>Earlier…..<p>

"Remember we have to strike it at the heart with a sharp object like the movie showed us,"said Amethyst as they were planning to take down the vampire to help Pearl be herself again.

"How can that ever work,"said Pearl, "It's just a movie, that will neve-"

Pearl was interrupted by Garnet.

"We have to do this." said Garnet. "We have no other choice."

* * *

><p>Back at present time…..<p>

Garnet smacked a tree, and carry a stake of wood. She is going to aim it at the vampire. She studied on her target, on the vampire. She didn't hesitate. She threw the sharp piece of wood at the vampire, attempting to harm it. She is determined to protect Pearl, to save her. She would do anything to get her friend back to herself.

While the fight is going on, Pearl stand back for some reason.

"Uhh guys,I'm not feeling so well." said Pearl as the others were fighting the Vampire.

Garnet turned to Pearl as Amethyst kept the Vampire distracted.

"What's wrong with Pearl, Garnet?" questioned Amethyst.

Garnet noticed that Pearl seemed off. Pearl looked sickly looking, and pale. Garnet bit her lip with worry, it seems like nightfall has come, and Pearl's being slowly controlled.

"I…..think she's being in her vampire state again….."

As Garnet said that, she noticed that Pearl glared at her with a dreadful stare that made her shocked in fear. Pearl turned into a vampire as the night begins to pour in darkness across the battle that is taking place.

Garnet braced herself as Pearl attacked her. She knew that if Pearl turned into a vampire before they destroyed the vampire, it will be a lot harder to accomplish the mission.

Amethyst is busy holding of the vampire at ease.

"Guys, why didn't you send me to come along with you?" She said. "I'm easily taking this thing down with no- "

Amethyst was knocked out by the vampire's kick. She landed to Garnet as the vampire and Pearl are both going to attack them.

Garnet breathed heavily through gritted teeth. Amethyst was knocked out cold, and Pearl is a vampire. Not to mention that the vampire isn't destroyed yet. She braced herself, and done a chain of attacks at the vampire and Pearl.

Her fear is dawning on her, but she would have to ignore that. She had to fight this monster to help Pearl, and save her, even if her phobia of vampires distracted her. She grabbed a stake of wood, and attempt to kill the vampire again.

She fought the vampire as she tries to draw Pearl away from Amethyst. The vampire lingered into the forest hidden as Garnet had to face Pearl for now. She is now worried about the vampire getting Amethyst turned. She did multiple hits on Pearl as she stays a close eye on Amethyst.

Soon she managed to knock Pearl unconscious by throwing her into a tree. As soon that happened the vampire attacked Garnet. She dropped the Stake as the vampire tries to bite her neck. While this was happening Amethyst woke up from being knock out and sees what's going on.

Garnet thought she could get over her fear, she was dead wrong. She felt even more afraid than last time. With wide eyes, she struggled under the grasp of the blood sucker. Amethyst used her whip and smacked the vampire from Garnet.

Garnet takes a deep breath, and holds the stake from the ground. She needs to end this, end this once and for all. For saving Pearl.

Garnet charged at the vampire as it was being hit from Amethyst. She managed to strike the Vampire with the stake into its heart and successfully destroy it. The vampire dropped to the ground as Pearl, still a vampire got up and charged at Garnet, ignoring Amethyst.

Garnet didn't know how Pearl is still a vampire at this point. But the vampire grabbed Garnet and prepared to bite her as Pearl was charging at them.

Garnet didn't know what to expect, she could become the vampire's victim or Pearl's. Either way it may not end well.

Garnet punched with staggering breaths, trying to clear her head of fear and to attempt to snap Pearl out of her trance. She felt so desperate, so scared. She had to do something, anything.

"Pearl….it's me! It's Garnet. Listen to the bottom of your heart and listen to me! This is not you, you would never attack us! Just please Pearl…..we need you…I need you. Just…snap out of it."

Pearl kept charging at them as the Vampire was near to Garnet's neck. Garnet closed her eyes for the end as she opened her eyes, she sees Pearl just standing there looking at her, crying.

"Pearl?" Garnet said.

"I'm so glad your okay Garnet" Said Pearl as she hugged her.

"What happened to the vampire?"

"You successfully manged to strike it at its heart, but you fainted after that."

"Pearl turned back to normal and saw you there next to the dying vampire and quickly dragged you away from it," Amethyst explained.

Garnet blinked, wiping tears from her eyes. She just went through that horrible experience with that vampire. She was petrified and scared, but all of that vanish. Pearl is okay, and no longer a vampire. She smiled sheepishly at them, her secret's out. Her fear of vampires is revealed.

"Heh…..guess my secret's out."

* * *

><p>The Gems returned to the temple and later that night watched movies. One of those movies was Dracula.<p>

"Garnet ,are you gonna bail out from this movie?" Amethyst said to Garnet.

"Nah, I think I'm starting to lose my fear of vampires now," said Garnet as they proceed to watch the movie with Pearl and Steven.

The moonlight shines bright onto the temple as several bats pass by Beach City from the distance.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Man, this one was a fun ride. I enjoyed doing this oneshotshort story with my buddy very much. I hoped you guys enjoy it and expect more stories from me in the future.


End file.
